The Reader
The Reader is a Disentangler. She is currently partnered with Kozar, and is written by Zingenmir. She also holds the positions of Citrine Theorist and (technically temporarily) Onyx Monitor on the Continuity Council of Gallifrey-in-Exile. Agent Profile Appearance The First Reader was male, very slender, pale-skinned, and possessed of extremely light blue eyes and unruly, dark brown hair. The Second Reader was also male. He had a stocky build, very dark skin, wide hazel eyes, and buzzcut brown hair. The Third Reader was female, with hair that might have been reddish and eyes of a color she never saw. The Fourth Reader is also female. She has fairly wavy light brown hair, tanned skin, and dark green eyes. She looks to be about in her mid- to late-20s (for a human, anyway). The Fifth Reader will be male. He will look like the Star Trek Reboot's Jim Kirk (blond hair, shockingly blue eyes, pale skin). The Seventh Reader will be female. She will look like an aging Silurian (of the Welsh/London/New Who variety): a reptilian humanoid with dull green ridged skin and a crest on the head and neck. Personality/Brief History In a nutshell: The First Reader was very thoughtful and studious. He had political aspirations from a very young age, to which he soon added an interest in philosophy. As he was actually at the Academy for most of that regeneration, he was generally known as Saa. He was also the sort of person who would never dream of picking up a weapon unless he had run out of last resorts—as happened occasionally during his trek across Gallifrey during the Time War. He regenerated several months after leaving the Academy in an attempt to find a TARDIS and escape the destruction. The Second Reader was also known as Saa, and spent his entire life trying to get off Gallifrey. He was a little more straightforward, a little more willing to trust his own opinions, and willing to use a weapon other than his wits only if he could find no better option(s), which was unfortunately the case far too often. He regenerated while leaving Gallifrey. The Third Reader was the first regeneration to be associated with the PPC. She had very little chance to actually develop a personality as she regenerated soon after, well, regenerating. Most of what she might have been was overshadowed by grief for the loss of Gallifrey and by desperate attempts to come to terms with everything that had happened during the Time War now that she was out of it. She regenerated on a PPC mission. The Fourth Reader—the first to actually call herself ‘the Reader’—was born grieving Gallifrey and hasn’t stopped yet. She has her second self’s heavy distrust of politicians (especially Gallifreyan ones, and Rassilon above all), despite currently being one herself. It took her a while to grow closer to her alien partner, as well as to come to terms with her status as both a fictional character and one of a small number of surviving Gallifreyans in her home universe. The Fifth Reader (thus far only seen in a look ahead to 2025) is male again, and got some of Reboot!Jim Kirk's speech patterns as well as his looks. Unsurprisingly, he came into being in a Star Trek mission. He is playful, cocky, flirtatious (when it comes to his wife), and frequently annoying. He can also be sweet. The Seventh Reader (also seen only in a look into the far future thus far) is far more relaxed than any of her previous incarnations. She is calm, happy to move a little more slowly, and given to sappiness (which she feels she's earned). She doesn't object to adventures when she finds them, however. Agent History The Reader was born on Gallifrey, in a place called Olyesti which does not exist in the main timeline of Doctor Who. She lived through her first two regenerations before leaving the planet during the Time War. Despite this, she is very young for a Time Lord, at approximately 150 years old. She left the Academy when she was 110 years old, and got involved with a group of unofficial Time War rescue workers. At the end of her (at that point, his) second regeneration, the Reader succeeded in getting off Gallifrey in a Prydonian Type 77 TARDIS. Her Gallifrey burned with the Daleks and everyone else when the Doctor used the Moment. In the goodfic the Reader comes from (and was created for), this was never revealed to have been fiction; her Gallifrey was not saved. Eventually, the Reader made her way to PPC HQ. Once there, she was offered a job by the Marquis de Sod. PPC Career Once an agent of the PPC, the Reader was identified as a Time Lord and approached about a position on the Continuity Council of Gallifrey-in-Exile. Despite her wariness of politicians post-Gallifrey, and her misgivings about being part of even a Council of renegades, the Reader accepted two positions: that of Citrine Theorist (responsible for reconciling plotholes in the canonical depiction of Gallifrey), and the officially more temporary position of Onyx Monitor (whose responsibilities include watching over Time Lords in fanfic, determining if any should be recruited, and keeping an eye on new PPC Time Lords). Between March 15th and May 30th, the Reader played Caius Cassius in PPC theater company A Troupe By Any Other Name’s production of Julius Caesar. This performance was responsible for beginning to truly mend the rift between her and Kozar, which had been caused primarily by the Reader replacing Kozar’s former partner—something which none of the three parties involved had wanted. In May 2015, shortly after the Rose Potter missions were completed, the Reader ran into Rina Dives, and proceeded to take the new Time Lady under her wing as per her responsibilities as Onyx Monitor. The two became friends. The Reader found further friends a month later in the Guardsman and his partners, Naya and Terabyte. Somehow, she had already managed to become friends with the Librarian; thus far, it can be assumed that no one outside the two of them has any idea how that happened. The Aviator As a child on Gallifrey, the Reader had a live-in nanny named Arinorelivandrisar (Arin for short). They remained friends throughout the Reader's time on Gallifrey, although they met only occasionally while the Reader attended the Academy. While aiding the Reader in (at that point) his plan to get to a TARDIS and escape Gallifrey, Arin ran into a building to reset explosive charges and was caught when they went off. The Reader never knew what happened to her, and lost the other two friends who had agreed to come along in the process of leaving the planet. Unfortunately, the Reader's view of Arin changed drastically in May 2015, when she met Rina Dives in the hallways of PPC HQ"Completely Mistaken""A Chance Encounter". It was then that she began to discover how many lies Arin had told her—beginning with her old friend's true identity. It was also around then that she realized that she was caught in a time loop: Rina had to run away and end up on Gallifrey, so that she could be a part of the Reader's life and help her escape the planet, so that the Reader would be where Arin remembered her being, and so on ad infinitum. Most importantly, however, was that the Reader would have to ensure that Rina became Arin...which meant lying to her in turn. Once Rina snapped and ran away after her mission into "Little Miss Mary", the Reader was left to pick up the pieces. One month later, just as she was beginning to get used to the idea of being free of the time loop, Rina (now in her third body and calling herself "the Aviator") crash-landed back in HQ and sent the Reader reeling again. Eventually, the two decided to try and move forward, though both were well aware that their friendship would never be what it was—in either incarnation. Ten Years Hence The Fifth Reader has thus far shown up once in a Ten Years Hence story, most of the second half of which has since been explicitly made uncanon. In this version of 2025, the Fourth Reader had just regenerated into the Fifth Reader, who greatly resembled the 2009 Star Trek reboot's Jim Kirk. He was also married to Naya'Keegan vas Headquarters, and had retained some of his old friends. The Seventh Reader has shown up in a Many Years Hence story. She looks very much like an aging Silurian, is married to Naya'Keegan vas Gallifrey, and has retired from the PPC to travel around the Whoniverse in her TARDIS (together with Naya, of course). Recently they were joined by a new traveling companion, Inbal'l from New Earth. This story can be considered canon. Mission Reports Partnered with Kozar * Appears in "Continuity: Introduction," by Huinesoron and other Boarders ** The Reader is given her position, but does not physically appear. * Appears in "Continuity: Gallifrey Bickers," by Huinesoron and other Boarders ** The Continuity Council has an eventful first meeting. * Appears in "Continuity: Folded Time," by Huinesoron and Zingenmir ** In a number of closed timelines, the events of "Gallifrey Bickers" go somewhat differently. * Appears in "Continuity: Purge," by Huinesoron ** The Continuity Council visit the Musée des Univers Perdus after the events of "Day of the Doctor". * Appears in "Continuity: Gallifrey Imminent," by Huinesoron ** In a closed timeline, members of the Continuity Council attempt to take over the multiverse. * Appears in "Continuity: Tea," by Huinesoron and Zingenmir ** The Continuity Council takes an excursion into an alternate, Time Lord-themed multiverse * Appears in "The 'Verses Aim To Misbehave" (2013 Blackout interlude, in-progress) ** The story of how a Boarder ended up in HQ and Gotham's lampposts went missing (among other things). ** The Reader first appears in part 3. 2014 *Appears in "T'Zar's Reassignment" (April Fool's Day) ** Reality falls apart as Agents Abaddon and T'Zar take the Reader’s TARDIS for a joyride (to Gallifrey!). The Reader follows with the Disentangler and the Agent. ** Both the Reader (IV) and Saa (Second Reader) appear in this. * Appears in "A Troupe By Any Other Name: Beware the Ides of March" (March 15-May 30) ** The Troupe performs William Shakespeare's Julius Caesar—Gallifreyan style. Regenerations, disguises, and spoilers abound! ** The Reader plays Cassius. April 2015 * Appears in "The Carrot Juice Shop AU" (April Fool's Day) **In which a new shop has opened up near the PPC, and everyone goes there. May 2015 *Mission 1: "Completely Mistaken" (Eragon/Lord of the Rings), with Rina Dives and Zeb (DMS) ** Rina and the Reader have a chance encounter in the hallways, and find out that their teams have been paired up to tackle a bad crossover. Dramedy ensues. * Interlude 1: "A Chance Encounter" ** In which the Reader discovers that she was completely mistaken about an old friend. ** ''Spoilers for "Little Miss Mary"; set during "Completely Mistaken."'' ** Released after "Picking Up the Pieces" (Interlude 5) and "Snippets of Gallifrey." July 2015 * Appears in "Of Guilty Pleasures and Utter Tripe" (Eragon/Twilight), Kozar with Dawn McKenna (DMS), and Kala Jeng and Valon Vance (DF) ** Kozar calls in his ex-partner and two canon experts for a crossover between two of the worst works defended by the PPC. ** The Reader appears in the beginning, middle, and end of this, but does not go on the mission. * Appears in "Continuity: Gallifrey Shrinks," by Zingenmir and Iximaz ** Yet another Continuity Council meeting goes awry. * Interlude 2: "Cale Sèche" ** Wherein three Time Lords, a geth, and a quarian go to repair a TARDIS. It seems to be going well, until angry words are exchanged. Then the whole thing spirals out of control. * Mission 2: "Nothing Short of a God" (Twilight/X-Men), with Rina Dives and Zeb (DMS) **Kozar, the Reader, Rina, and Zeb don mutant disguises to tackle a Twilight/X-Men mission. * Interlude 3: "Drinking Buddies" ** In which Rina and the Reader decide to get drinks after a TARDIS lesson. August 2015 * Interlude 4: "Long View" ** In which the Reader and the Librarian go for a walk after a Continuity Council meeting, and end up reading in the library. Metaphorically. * Interlude 5: "Picking Up the Pieces" ** Alex and the Reader have to deal with the aftermath of "Little Miss Mary." * Appears in "Snippets of Gallifrey," primarily by Iximaz ** Showcasing some moments from the Aviator's life. ** The First and Second Readers appear. September 2015 * Appears in "Lasting Damage II," by Desdendelle, Firemagic, and Zingenmir ** The aftermath of "Grey Area" is explored. * Interlude 6: "Brink" ** In which an alien arrives in HQ, and absolutely nobody is prepared for it. * Mission 3: "Prime Mover" (Star Trek/Star Wars), with Desdendelle and the Librarian (DF) ** Desdendelle, the Librarian, the Reader, and Kozar get a co-op mission that drives everyone up the wall. October/November 2015 * Appears in "Excuses and Accusations" ** The Librarian's obsession with the Osirian's Riddle comes to a head. The results aren't pretty. * Interlude 7: "Truth and Consequences" ** The Reader visits the Aviator for closure, and to talk about their future. December 2015 * Interlude 8: "Gallifrey Anticipated" ** In which two friends discuss their futures. April 2017 * Interlude 9: "Exacting Perfection" ** The Reader puts her skills to the test as she attempts to create a suitable gift for Naya. Set early April 2017. Ten Years Hence * "Tales of Regeneration," with Desdendelle, Iximaz, and SeaTurtle ** In 2025, the Reader has regenerated and is on a quest to get rid of some painful jewelry. *** Characters: The Reader, Naya, the Guardsman, Terabyte, the Librarian, the Aviator, Elanorelisindrivar * "Snapshot" ** In the distant future, the Seventh Reader, her wife, and their newest companion are on vacation. *** Characters: The Reader, Naya, Inbal'l References Category:Time Lords Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Implausible Crossovers